the silent nights
by v-hills
Summary: Her voice trickled into his ear softly as they hugged in front of her home and she had pulled back to look at him with slightly pleading eyes. And he had wanted to say yes, he really had. But he was too scared.


**A/N: i wasn't planning on writing another drabble anytime soon, but my mobile phone ripped me out of my peaceful sleep and now here i am, writing a story. FOP does not belong to me~. enjoy, and goodnight~. **

**oh, and i love reviews, would you write one for me? ;]  
**

It was nighttime at fairyworld, the streets were growing empty by the late hour and the heat of the summer-day faded away slowly. A light breeze came up and rushed gently through her pink curls as Wanda sat by the window, gazing at the stars. You could see she was pondering about something as her gaze seemed distant and her eyebrows were furrowed into a slight frown.

A little smile formed on her lips as she remembered the beautiful evening she had with him, her one and only love. While other boys would take her to the cinema or to the pointy crown he took her to the park to play tag with firebugs until they were exhausted from all the flying and giggling and lay down into the soft grass, where they continued to give them names and make up stories about them. She felt free when she was with him, free and without a care in the world, to be just who she was. She remembered them getting lost into each other's gaze, him carefully tracing her face with his hand in this cute, insecure way, as if he was afraid she would just vanish when he touched her, the whispered question if he may kiss her and then, of course, the kiss, tender and innocent and full of pure love ... She wanted to stay there with him forever. And yet the time would come when he walked her home, kissing her goodbye to fly home by himself.

Her little frown reappeared. She had tried to get him to stay at night for a while now, she didn't care where they would stay or if her Daddy found out about them, she simply wanted to feel him by her side, to snuggle against him so she could feel his warmth and to wake up in his arms in the morning. He wanted to stay, too, she could see it in his eyes, but still he always said he couldn't with an apologetic smile on his lips and went home anyway. And now she couldn't sleep. She needed him, missed him dearly, and after another while of star-gazing, she turned off the light in her room, took her wand and quietly sneaked out of the window.

----------------

As Cosmo made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, his thoughts were still circling around her. She had asked him again. Her voice trickled into his ear softly as they hugged in front of her home and she had pulled back to look at him with slightly pleading eyes. And he had wanted to say yes, he really had. But he was too scared.

He didn't like nighttime, at least if he had to go to bed and sleep. It was always so quiet, and dark. It wasn't that he was afraid of the darkness though - he had lost this fear several weeks ago - he was kind of afraid of himself. Which was ridiculous since you would think that the darkness was far more scary than one little green-haired fairy. Even more ridiculous if the one little green-haired fairy is yourself. Why should you be afraid of yourself? There were so many things scarier than him, like werewolfs, or toilets - Cosmo shuddered with that one. He even tried just not to sleep, kept the lights on and tried to make up silly songs to get rid of the silence, but his mama would come in and scold him for that, wearing this weird mud-mask - now that he thought of it, his mama looked kinda scary in this mask as well. What was this mask even for? And if she liked mud so much, why didn't she wear it at daytime as well? Maybe he should try it out, too ... wait, what was he thinking about?

The little green-haired fairy wasn't the brightest fairy indeed, but he was happy. Though his life was tough. He didn't have any friends and often got made fun of in school, because of his clumsy-ness. His short attention span got him into a lot of trouble as well. His teacher's became more and more fed up with him by the day and his job as a waiter didn't go well, too. But his short attention span prevented him from getting depressed over all the mean things as well which was why you would always see Cosmo with his trademark carefree grin on his face and in his always cheerful spirit.

Though at night, when no sight or sound disturbed his thoughts, he would lie in his bed with his vibrant green eyes looking blankly at the darkness while the words would sink in. The insults he had laughed carelessly about at daytime, and all the mistakes he had done, struck him then, like a slap in the face. It was then that he felt hurt, small and helpless, and he couldn't help himself but to cry softly, all by himself, hoping to somehow find sleep to forget it all until dawn.

Cosmo turned out the lights and snuggled into his bed sheets, and there it was, the uncomfortable silence.

nothing.

then, the events of the day began to enter his mind, like a small not-existant sound, trickling. And they began getting louder. louder and LOUDER UNTIL IT FELT LIKE THEY WERE SCREAMING INSIDE HIS HEAD, SCREAMING ABOUT HOW STUPID HE WAS AND WHAT HE DID WRONG, THAT HE WAS USELESS, WORTHLESS.

Cosmo clasped his hands over his ears despereately, curling up into a tight ball, eventually breaking down under the pressure as silent sobs escaped him and tears started to run down his cheeks. He was scared, scared to no end as this wave of depression weighed down his usually carefree little soul. He tried to fight it, pleaded it to stop, but finally gave in and got succumbed into his defeat, now really feeling stupid, useless, worthless, as he continued crying, one single word escaping his lips with an exhausted whisper: "Help ..."

It was then that another sound entered his mind. He didn't realize it at first, but when the knocking became more and more frantic he finally started, sitting up and turning his puffy eyes to the window with confusion. There was someone outside. The knocking had stopped by the time he moved, as his green eyes locked with a pair of pink, worried eyes. Confusion. Wanda? Too clouded was his mind to grasp any thought clearly. Wanda pressed both of her hands against the glass, eyes now pleading. Cosmo got out of his bed, swaying slightly, and made his way to the window. His mind still couldn't focus, but his heart told him that it was okay to go. As soon as he had opened the window he found himself in a tight embrace, warmth radiating through his body as her sweet voice pushed away the screaming thoughts in his head. He felt her hands caressing his back and ruffling through his messy hair. His body fell limp as a comforting calmness swept over him and his head sunk onto her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair. His mind cleared up a little and he could feel her tears falling onto his shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry, please?" he croaked pleadingly. He heard her chuckle.

"You are one to talk!" she replied gently and pulled out of the embrace. Without another word she took his hand and lay him back into his bed, lying down next to him and pulling him close.

"Good night, puddin." She whispered and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I love you ..." He mumbled sleepily and drifted into sleep. Maybe the nights wouldn't be so scary from now on.

**A/N: don't forget the review~. :3**


End file.
